


Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Syed gathers his family in the Queen Vic, its not to propose to Amira!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

~

“Amira” Syed sighed. “There's something you need to know.” He glanced nervously at Christian, who gave him a small smile of encouragement that Syed returned. “I haven't been fair to you lately. You're beautiful and smart and you've worked so hard to impress my family but I'm living a lie and I can't keep it up anymore. The truth is, I've been dating you because I was scared. Scared to admit who I really was.”

 

“What are you on about Syed?”

 

“The truth is I think...I know...that I'm gay.”

 

Amira gasped and put a hand to her mouth in horror. He looked to his mother who was shaking her head and muttering quietly, “No, no, no,” Over and over again.

 

“I can't go through with this engagement, Amira. It wouldn't be fair to you or to me.”

 

Tears welled in her eyes. “You're dumping me? Now? In front of all these people?! For a man?!”

 

“Its not like that, Amira!” He rushed forwards to comfort her. “Its not because of a man its because I have to be honest with myself and with you. If we married I wouldn't be happy and you wouldn't be happy either. Better to get it out now than five years down the line when there are children involved.”

 

“Syed!” His mother snapped, finally having found her sharp tongue. “Syed, stop this nonsense, this instant!”

 

“Its not nonsense, Zainab,” Christian butted in. “He came to talk to me about it and believe me, I've been gay long enough to know the difference between a gay man and a curious straight man. Syed is gay, Zainab. I know its difficult to hear but isn't it better to tell the truth now? To be honest about it?”

 

“This is your doing!” She turned on him.

 

“Hey! This isn't anyone's doing! Do you know how much guts it took for Sy to stand up there and say in public what he has just said?”

 

“Sy? Sy? My son's name is Syed! He does not go by some silly pet name.” She looked from one to the other. “Wait a minute.” She looked between them again. Guilty looks. Shifty eyes. “You two...”

 

Christian and Syed glanced at each other. It was confirmation enough.

 

“Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. Tell me its not true Syed? Not only gay but a non-muslim as well?!” Zainab jumped up from her seat and starting ranting at her son in fast-spoken Punjabi, waving her arms threateningly at her eldest son.

 

“Wait a minute Zainab...” Christian jumped up to defend Syed and by this time the whole pub was watching. Behind the bar Roxy came downstairs to see what the noise was and stared in astonishment at the scene before her. Syed Masood was the mysterious guy that Christian had been holed up with all this time?

 

“No!” Zainab turned sharply on Christian. “You, Christian, have done more than enough here. Corrupting my son! Poisoning him against his own judgement! Syed is a good boy! A good muslim! He observes. He attends prayer. He is straight.”

 

“That why he was in my bed last night then!”

 

Christian regretted it as soon as it was said, not for himself but for Syed who had probably chosen to do this in public hoping his family would keep calm and not cause a fuss and he was just making it worse for the younger man. Too bad Syed's mother was the fearful Zainab Masood! Zainab turned on her son, pinning him with an icy glare and the look in his eyes was enough for her to make up her mind.

 

“Syed Masood I cast you out from this family! You are no son of mine!” She cried, sobbing tearfully as she shouted the words. Syed himself was crying too. He had worked so hard to get back with his family and now he was alone. Again. “Do not even think about setting foot in my house with your filthy hands that have been...Allah knows where. Mas and Tamwar will move out your things.”

 

“Mum, no! Please don't do this,” Syed lurched towards his mother.

 

Christian stepped forward at exactly the same time and placed a stilling hand on Syed's arm. “Syed, stop. Don't do something you'll regret.”

 

“She just-”

 

“She needs time. Give her that,” Christian looked up at Zainab who nodded awkwardly at him and turned to leave the pub, trying to comfort Amira who was cradled into her side.

 

Syed looked at his mother as she went, tears welling up in his own beautiful brown eyes. Christian reached out a gentle hand and wiped them away.

 

“She'll come around, Sy. She loves you very much. Its just a shock, that's all. Give her some time.”

 

“What if I don't have time?!”

 

Christian reached out and clasped Syed's hand in his own. The spark that ran through them when they touch brought smiles to both their faces and Syed at once felt a little calmed. They shifted closer together. “We have all the time in the world,” Christian reassured him quietly. “Come back to mine and relax for a bit, yeah?”

 

“I can't. Mum's gonna throw me out, I can tell. I need to find a place to put my stuff, Christian.”

 

“No I mean...”Christian's hopeful, vulnerable face came to the fore, the one that tugged at Syed's heart because Christian, for all his one night stands, had little or no experience in handling the trials and tribulations of love. “Come back to mine...” He said meaningfully, “...to stay. As long as you want.”

 

“Live at your place? But there's only one bed!”

 

“And that's some sort of problem?” Christian smirked.

 

Syed blushed making Christian laugh affectionately. “Come on, handsome. Lets talk to that brother of yours. We've got a move to sort out.”


End file.
